Episode 5882 (11 March 2019)
Synopsis Jean has taken up smoking and gained a friendship with Jerry. She's also considering buying the caravan she's staying in. Jerry tries to convince her to come on a hike the following day. Stacey loses it when she discovers that Lily has been using her mobile. Thinking that she could have missed a call from Jean. Karen shows Mitch the ropes of caring for a child. Habiba is feeling the stress of work life but the presence of Adam soon cheers her up. Mel tries cutting a deal with someone over the phone and tells them about the plea hearing and promises to supply them with the money she owes. Phil returns from Spain with the news that Keanu has decided to stay over there for a bit. Stacey is still freaking that Jean won't turn up for her doctor's appointment. While Jean ignores all of her calls. Rainie receives a call from Jack which seems to cheer her up but once again when asking for Max the phone call ends. Habiba messages Adam asking him he fancies free lunch. Mel is in desperate need for raising money for Hunter's solicitor and sets her eyes on the restaurant but receives lip from the girls. Mitch tries to cheer Bailey up with a game of football in the park but accidentally kicks the ball in her face. Rainie tells Mel that Max is returning tonight. Stacey tries to convince Shirley to get in contact with Jean. Shirley tells her to keep calm. Mitch is understanding the stress that Bailey's being put under and realises he has to tell her the truth about her mother. Lily convinces Stacey to send Jean a photo in her greek costume, thinking it might make her feel better. Rainie tries warning Kathy about the girls and the business. Kathy tells her to mind her own business. Mitch pops the question to Karen if he and Bailey can move in leaving her stunned. Kathy confronts Mel about her interference with the restaurant. Rainie is disappointed when Jack and the kids return without Max. Stacey shares an emotional phone call with Jean. Cast Regular cast *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Adam Bateman - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Lily Fowler - Aine Garvey *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke Guest cast *Jerry - Andrew Jarvis Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *E20 - Office *Walford East - Restaurant *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Walford Park *Golden Fields Caravan Park - Jean's caravan Notes *Marie Evans (Liz Sweet) is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: As Jean tries to settle into her caravan, Stacey enlists Shirley's help to find her mum before her hospital appointment tomorrow. Mel is desperate for cash to pay for Hunter's solicitor and sets her sights on the restaurant - but it will mean getting rid of Iqra and Habiba first. Mitch realises he has to tell Bailey the truth about her mother, and Phil is back in the Square. Category:2019 Episodes